malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Egwene of the Malazan Empire/Archive 2
Goats of Glory Egwene, would it be ok if I did a Goats of Glory write up (the short story from Swords & Dark Magic)? I imagine it would be a one-pager like the Bauchelain & Korbal Broach novella entries. It's nice and short. I've got a link where SE confirms it is a Malazan story (see comment 17): http://www.tor.com/2011/07/06/ask-steven-erikson-your-memories-of-ice-questions/#198146 --ArchieVist (talk) 00:15, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Introduction I am a graduate student at Washington University in Saint Louis reading the Malazan Book of the Fallen series for the first time. I found this wiki after looking for plot summaries for books 1-5 to prepare for the start of book 6 and managed to only read one minor spoiler during my browsing! Thus far Anomander Rake is my favorite character in the series, followed closely by Krupe. Made a few minor edits to the plot summaries as I was reading them and look forward to discussing and learning from the Malazan wiki community. Othoreos (talk) 11:12, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Othoreos Extended DP's Good idea on the headings. Breaks up the list and makes it more easily scanned. Knocking out the content box was the right choice. It looks nicer without it, and I'm not sure how much utility someone would get out of it. The list isn't that long! --ArchieVist (talk) 14:58, August 16, 2015 (UTC) DP wording "Referred to only" sounds good. While I'm making changes, how about I change "referenced only" to "first referenced" for characters that get talked about and then appear in the flesh later? See below. * Bartok, a member of the Crimson Guard (referred to only)1 * Corinn, a mage, member of the Bridgeburner Brigade (first referenced)1 (full appearance)2 :Makes sense to me. I've updated NK and Assail. (I'm stripping the ref links in the above part of the message because they're giving me grief when responding.) --ArchieVist (talk) 16:03, August 18, 2015 (UTC) DP NK Yeah, what can I say? ;) I was also pleasantly surprised to find that even most of the obscure NK characters already had bios. I'm sure I'll do the extended DP for Forge of Darkness too when it arrives. --ArchieVist (talk) 13:46, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Introduction Hey there, Egwene of teh Malazan empire. Long time admirer of your work, and I have to say, you're the lifeline of this wikia. Keep up the great work. And Nope, I finished a RoTCG re read some time back. I've been contributing snippets here and there but I decided to join the wiki now. Thanks and great talking to you. Toc Forge of Darkness DP I got the book today so I'll be starting work on the extended DP. Can you please work your magic with creating the extended DP page and fixing the chapter template? I always see you making changes and deletions and I'm afraid I'll break something if I try to replicate. Also thanks for catching my missing categories on new entries. I've gotten better at remembering to fill them in, but its something I've still got to work on. --ArchieVist (talk) 22:50, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Language link ...basic editor. Where is my problem? --dotz (talk) 11:34, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hetan I dunno, it doesn't seem like she forces anybody into doing anything (Buke and Itkovian come to mind). I dunno what bothers me about it. I will say I had to think a long time before finally getting it worded right. Heh. Johntocaelpiano (talk) 23:52, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Vildrom Orphaned Pages Egwene, it looks like there was a typo in the published GotM dramatis personae leading to two competing entries for the same Darujhistan gate guard--Vildrom vs. Vildron. "Vildrom" is the misspelling and orphaned page. Can it be deleted? --ArchieVist (talk) 14:10, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :Also, forgot to ask if "Where Raven's Perch" really needs its own entry. It's an anonymous poem with no detail beyond the text. It is also already included in full on the anonymous author page "Nomen Nescio".--ArchieVist (talk) 14:15, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Vildron, I have the US paperback version where Vildrom is in the DP and Vildron is in the text. Thanks for the clean up. Regarding Ravens Perch, you figured out what needed to be done despite my incoherent request. Thanks!--ArchieVist (talk) 13:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) FoD categories / 3000th page Egwene, I'd love to see House categories. Also categories for the specialized military units--Urusander's Legion, Hust Legion, Borderswords, and Houseblades. Can you please give me a hint as to how to create a category? Then I'll create them all and update the index. I've been keeping an eye on the article count. If I get close to 3000 I'll grab it.--ArchieVist (talk) 18:22, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :I've got all the FoD noble house and military categories created and indexed. All of the standard DP characters have been updated accordingly. I'll get the extended DP characters categorized over the next day or two.--ArchieVist (talk) 20:31, August 28, 2015 (UTC) References Egwene, I've changed my reference format as you've suggested and fixed some of the ones I put in earlier. Thanks for the mention on the forum! I hope people find it useful next year.--ArchieVist (talk) 19:49, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Wiki home page issues (moved from New Reader's Talk Page) Not exactly a new reader only issue, but I've noticed that there are a lot of problems in the Races->Humans section of the navigation tool bar that appears at the top of every page (the one that says On the Wiki, Books, People, etc). It seems to be editable by admin only or I'd fix it. *Awl - points to Awl disambiguation page instead of directly to Awl (people) page *Falari - the only entry that points to just a category page, maybe should point to Falari Isles? *Lethari - broken link, possibly should be pointed to Letherii Empire *Napans - broken link, possibly should be renamed Napan(?) and pointed to entry of same name. *Segulah - misspelled, should be Seguleh *Wickens - misspelled and link is broken, should point to Wickan --ArchieVist (talk) 15:44, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up, AV. Yes, admin only, and yes, hopefully now all working. Let me know if you spot any other issues. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:42, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Then-aj-Ehliel character spoiler Egwene, can you please set up a spoiler link from the Orb Sceptre Throne DP for this character to their true identity? Thanks! --ArchieVist (talk) 22:46, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :I see it now. Thank you!--ArchieVist (talk) 23:58, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Grub and Keneb Lady, you just can't help one upping me, can you? I mean I wrote a perfectly nice excerpt on Grub in TBH and you just had to make it a lot better. Same with Keneb. Why? What have I ever done to you? On a serious-er note, I am bulldozing through my re read and absolutely loving it. I thought I will help out with the DHG chapters (you had ''finish the GoTM chapters, hadn't you?). Just noticed the new blurb on Dancer's Lament. Sounds super exciting. Imagine Iskaral Pust confounding Kalam, had Kalam been sent after him. Can't wait to get some early empire material. Cheers, Toctheyounger (talk) 19:46, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Missing person Hey, Egwene. Gothos was teaching me to play Jaghut checkers in the Azath house and I lost track of the time. ;) Actually, I've been spinning my wheels a bit waiting on a book to arrive. I discovered my library has the B&KB omnibus that contains the first three novellas. Once it gets here, Extended DPs and character bios should follow shortly.--ArchieVist (talk) 03:14, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Malazan Millitary Hey there, Egwene. I was wondering if you could drop by the Malazan Millitary page and check the Mage warfare additions that I made. Please see if you can improve it. I'm really not feeling confident about it. Cheers, Toctheyounger (talk) 18:23, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Nep Furrow Haha, no. I don't know who that is, but if I'm on the internet, my handle usually has the word "John" in it. I've just been getting more comfortable around you guys, so my innate goofiness is starting to bubble up. Johntocaelpiano (talk) 12:39, September 18, 2015 (UTC) : Wait... this doesn't seem to work. Well, feel free to search me or whatever... Johntocaelpiano (talk) 12:43, September 18, 2015 (UTC) New pages Hey there, Egwene. Hope everything's fine on your end. I can't seem to be able to create new pages. Everytime it takes me to an error page. Is there some sort of a hold on me from creating new pages? I noticed you created a new page on Imotan (I was about to do that, btw). So I'm assuming that's not a problem everyone faces. Any suggestions? Or have you have placed a hold as an administrator? Yours Malazanaically, Toctheyounger (talk) 11:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Up next Maybe! Although, I've been sitting on my audiobook of the Crippled God and I just started it the other day. Now it's got its hooks in me and I can't stop listening to it. I need to finished MoI fast so I can really get into it. Once that's over and I've had some time to take in the whole "you just finished the book series" feeling, then we'll see what strikes me! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 09:53, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking, though, that I might be able to fill out some ancillary pages from MoI (like making a page for the condors?). Maybe do some drawings for various chapters, or even finish up my contribution to the Advent Calendar project. All big fun! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 09:55, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Ian C. Esslemont Web Site You may be interested to know that the official site for Ian C. Esslemont has been posted at http://www.ian-esslemont.com/ Drop by and send him a message. Rodger Turner Webmaster 15:09, September 21, 2015 (UTC) '''I am trying to get confirmation from a third party that this is a bona fide website, until then I would strongly recommend that people do not pass on their contact details to this website' Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Referencing B&KB stories Hi, Egwene. So I started working on Blood Follows and I'm realizing that I can't reference chapter numbers because they don't exist. I'm also using the 3 book omnibus, so page numbers would be very different from anyone without the same edition. It feels wrong not to cite something. I'm leaning towards "Blood Follows, US OBv1, p.123" as better than nothing. Do you have any preferences?--ArchieVist (talk) 03:57, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :That's a great idea! I've created the pagination page for Blood Follows and added the first 3-4 words of each section to make it easier to find in the book.--ArchieVist (talk) 13:32, September 22, 2015 (UTC) GotM word-by-word The Wiki is reaping the benefits of your word-by-word reading of GotM. Ex, I never realized so much info is available about the Assassins' Guild or Darujhistan. I especially like the the notion of the "Notable bhok'arala" section. ;) aimzzz (talk) 12:07, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Abyss Egwene, not trying to panick you but why don't we have an entry for the Abyss? Also what is the Abyss? Aimzzz just PMd me and I seriously have nothing more than a vague idea. Andorion new (talk) 03:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) * Hi Andorion, I think maybe the Abyss is one of those things that seems self-explanatory, until people like Nil & Nether ride off into it. I'll poke around some this morning & see if I can find something specific on it. :) aimzzz (talk) 08:58, September 23, 2015 (UTC) * The question grew out of a section of RotCG Book lll, Ch ll. Nether & Nil had asked Rillish to go with them from their current location N of Unta over to the battle near Li Heng. They were on the journey. ::Rillish urged his mount close to Nil once more. ‘What Warren?’ he called. ::The young warlock pulled his gaze from ahead, appeared puzzled for a time, then grinned. ‘Much debate and snarling surrounding that, Captain. Which would afford quickest passage? One was finally agreed upon –the one least likely to invoke the wrath of any guardian –the Abyss itself!’And he laughed, kicking his mount on ahead. ::Stunned, Rillish let his horse ease back into line. Yes, least likely to arouse the wrath of anyone: because there was nothing there! Would they fall for ever, as some said? Ride off the edge of the world? Or sink into the great ocean that some believed encircled all lands? Which would it be? Well, soon he would find out. Though he didn’t imagine he’d have the chance to pass the knowledge on. aimzzz (talk) 10:29, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I remember thinking at the time that that was an odd passage. The only thing you can do is to record how the word/phrase Abyss is used in the books and to add possibilities based on sections like that. Good luck!!!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:50, September 23, 2015 (UTC) * Could be the only instance. (Barring exclamations of "to the Abyss with you!", etc.) Well, into the Abyss! aimzzz (talk) 11:09, September 23, 2015 (UTC) MoI Well that and the book 4 summary. Which will be a bit of a bear. But yes, it it's nice to have finished :3 :3 Johntocaelpiano (talk) 11:40, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Anomander and the Hounds Hey there Egwene, I'm editing Chap 15, where there is that scene when Anomander takes on the hounds. I included a picture by luktarig, and I did attribute it to him, but I haven't taken his explicit permission. Is that allright? Toctheyounger (talk) 19:04, September 25, 2015 (UTC) 3100!!!!!!!!!!!! Now on to 3200! I've got the final 2 B&KB novellas on order for when the omnibus is done. How far down does this rabbit hole go? I was hoping shorter books meant less characters. I see you've got your 10000th change coming up!?--ArchieVist (talk) 19:53, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: congratulations Thanks! This certainly was a heady week finishing this project. I couldn't imagine what writing the actual book required. And yes, naming a child after a character in a book is something i think one should do after their fourth or fifth one. After all the respected family and friend names are taken. Athough, when I was 14 (back in 2000) I met a girl named Lorien. She didn't seem super annoyed when I asked if she knew about LotR, and said her parents straight up named her after the forest. Crazy. Well I do have around a month left of not having a little me wandering around the house, so I'll do some spot edits here and there (plus finish the advent calendar drawing!) Johntocaelpiano (talk) 10:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC) *I think I've already signed it... my name and the timestamp are visible at least. Say, have you read any KJ Parker? There's an author of whome I have a hard time finding fellow readers. Johntocaelpiano (talk) 01:49, September 29, 2015 (UTC) That. Is. So. Cool! And I'm still reeling over the fact that KJ Parker is a Tom Holt. He said in an interview that he purposefully dropped hints that KJ Parker was a woman, and he really had me hooked. Well, yes, if some time soon you have a free moment or two, check out some of his novellas "Sun and I" and "One Little Room an Everywhere" are two of my favorites. They're free to read on those websites so click, click, click! Go on, I'll wait... So what did you think? Johntocaelpiano (talk) 17:21, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Lorn and her personality Hey there, Egwene I just read your post. I'm going to hurry over and write my Oscar speech before you get too mad at me. I just finished my first re read of GotM, and with all the editing I've been doing, its been a hell of an experience. The last time I was reading it, I was under quite a considerable amount of stress. Anyhow, there were some themes that really got to me from this book even at that time , but being the first time I was just awed at the world SE had created. More, I had a hard time keeping up with things, and I was floundering with some of these themes. I have just figured out those themes that were bugging me. Those being: the questions and attitudes of Whiskeyjack's humanity and the personality crisis he is going through (remember Fiddler's speech in their room and how he comforts Whiskeyjack?). But what got to me the most the first time around (and what I finally understood this time more better) was Lorn's humanity and how she struggled with the load of the Empire's expectations (more precisely, the Empress' demands) and how that effected her personality. To that end, I want to contribute a section on Lorn's character development on her page and I wanted to clear that with you first. The reason it might be a problem is that this section (if I get around to writing it) will be purely philosophical in nature (supported by real events of course), the catch being that I might be wrong, but I don't think I will be (hah! make sense of that). Nevertheless, I'll wait for your response before getting to it. Yours Malazanaically, Toctheyounger (talk) 17:18, September 28, 2015 (UTC) We probably should have asked you first but... Egwene and Aimzzz, Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you for the vote of confidence and trust. I'll try not to use my new powers for evil. (Wait, this doesn't involve having coins burnt onto my body, does it?)--ArchieVist (talk) 13:28, September 30, 2015 (UTC) 10000 Hruumphhhhhh... so I see you've made it to 10,000 huh? What about that request that I made to donate some of your edits? Are we junior editors to be forever foreshadowed by Egwene the great of the malazan empire? Are we to be resigned to history as minor players who were insignificant, just as everything is? I will remind you Egwene, that all your efforts are futile, futile I say. I have it on Tool's strength: “Tell me, Tool, what dominates your thoughts?' The Imass shrugged before replying. 'I think of futility, Adjunct.' 'Do all Imass think about futility?' 'No. Few think at all.' 'Why is that?' The Imass leaned his head to one side and regarded her. 'Because Adjunct, it is futile.” Everything is futile. Even thinking is. Oh yeah, Congratulations and all that but its still futile.... Oh yeah, I've decided to create a blog on what we disussed about previously. I'll also post it on Lorn's Talk page. Toctheyounger (talk) 15:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Egwene, Really nice to have you back. This place isn't like itself without you. Uhm... I mean Aimzzz and ArchieVist kept the place going while you weren't around which was nice. At least we can get a few more numbers and add to our advantage :) Great to see you editing parts of the GoTM chapters. You are editing exactly those places that I felt I hadn't done a great job with respect to wording and timelining. I was going through Gardens of the Moon Chapters 22, 23 and 24. There are some art pieces that I wanted you to add to the chapters. Here's a list: http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6s8lnsWeL1qhi3g4o1_400.jpg (Raest and Silanah) http://www.deviantart.com/art/Sappers-84986966 (Whiskeyjack's broken leg) For Chapter 22 http://img13.deviantart.net/cde9/i/2010/165/7/1/battle_with_a_lord_of_galayn_by_kayrouz.jpg For Chapter 24 One last thing, I've described the "killing touch", wielded by both Galayn at his fight against Anomander and Vorcan's fight with Serrat. First, is there a relation? Do you think when we say that Vorcan isn't exactly a human, does that mean she might be of the same nature as Galayn? Also Vorcan loses the touch on of her hands during the fight with Serrat, who is an Andii, while Galayn also loses it against Rake, who aslo happens to be an Andii. Rake and Serrat are both Andii (Aspect: Dark) and Galayn is aspected Light. What does that say about Vorcan? Yours Malazanaically Toctheyounger (talk) 13:43, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh wait, I thought that was Whiskeyjack with his broken leg. Kindly ignore the second one, and don't tell anyone from the art department about my stupidity. I'm just going to go to my corner and ventilate my embarrasment. Toctheyounger (talk) 13:54, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello Egwene. After my real life taking the best of me, I am back to make some edits again, or so I hope. It probably won't be massive at first, but I will get some work done. Utheraptor the First (talk) 22:24, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Medal, promotion, pay-rise..... Short term, I've still got to finish writing all the pages associated with the CPT DP. Long term, I'm thinking of taking a bit of a break. I'll still check the recent changes regularly. I feel comfortable patrolling entries for the books I've done Extended DPs on, but I haven't read any of the 10 main SE books in 5 years. So my memories are very vague...something about a city on fire?...something about Whiskeyjack's stupid leg? Fall of Light is out in February, but I doubt I'll be able to get my hands on it very quickly. I could do an SE reread, but I think I'd have to read at least 2-3 books just to get into an area where people aren't working already! We'll see. I seem to remember saying something similar just after my first work on Assail and look where that got me!--ArchieVist (talk) 00:17, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Tyrant Kings Hello Egwene, I was going over the Tyrant Kings page. Since I am early in my OST re read, would you kindly point out which on we're dealing with? Was it Ektalm or Sandenay? He is repeatedly referred to as he, so I'm assuming it's Ektalm. Thanks, Yours Malazanaically, Toctheyounger (talk) 19:37, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Appearance templates NOOOO! Not my precious appearance templates! If you click on "What links here" on the sidebar you can see where things are used and stuff. But, um, no-one is using them except for me. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:58, October 21, 2015 (UTC) PS: You might want to archive your messages again. I've noticed standard practice on other wikis is to go something like Archive #1 2 3 etc. *Woops, it was supposed to go here, not in the archive. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 12:20, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Spotting the deliberate mistakes ;) Your plan to make me feel useful as an admin is working. You've got my back, I've got yours.;)--ArchieVist (talk) 23:15, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Quote templates I might be able to manage it, but it would be a considerable undertaking and I don't think it is especially necessary. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 04:05, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Response to Ap. Drawing Hi! Sorry for the delay-- I've (obviously) not been a big wiki participator so I've missed checking in on the notifications :) The Apsalar piece is mine (side Illustrator project a few years ago). I found it in my old files and thought, what the hell, it should go online somewhere! I used to have a Deviant Art account a long time ago, but to be honest, I can't remember the log in, haha! If I find any other Malaz pieces I'll let you know (I think I used to have a few freehands somewhere). As for the Advent Calendar, sounds amazing, unfortunately I no longer have an Illustrator license-- otherwise I would totally be on board! Thank you! Rinsereepet Rinserepeet (talk) 17:16, October 22, 2015 (UTC) CSS and mobile templates Ugh! 30 edits to the CSS pages later I am finally happy with how the draft book infobox template looks in monobook. This should work better on mobile and be a ton easier to edit too! Let me know what you think; no criticism is too minor - I think I know what every pixel measurement is by heart now. And check out the oasis version too. I didn't do as much work on that one, but I'm thinking of leaving oasis stuff with square corners while giving the monobook versions rounded corners. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 11:57, October 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll make a start on the character infobox soon and when that is done I'll replace the current versions with the draft ones. I still have a ton of work to do to get the CSS pages to a place I'd like, so maybe hold off for now if you are thinking about copying it to de.malazan. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 02:33, October 28, 2015 (UTC) *It's just an example. I think first edition covers should be used where we have them. Good spotting on the ISBNs, but what ISBNs to put use I wonder? I will probably take out those small borders as they don't look to good on the character infobox. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 08:53, October 28, 2015 (UTC) **A small gap as in a few pixels of white space (and tan in oasis)? --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:48, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Ammanas I was surprised to find no Night of Knives info in the Ammanas entry, so I tweaked Dancer's version a bit and copied it over into the suggested reading order position. It was only after I was finishing up and putting in a bunch of other formatting tweaks that I noticed you had moved Ammanas' original NoK section to the bottom. Let me know if you want to keep it that way and I'll move it back. Even though I moved Dancer's own NoK section further down the page he still has quite a bit of spoilery info up top.--ArchieVist (talk) 23:29, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :You make a fair point. As someone who has read all the books, my personal preference is to put them all into story order making a nice readable biography, but the site wasn't made just for me (darn). It did feel awkward to stick the NoK section in the middle. I'll move it out. :As far as inserting a note, I would probably just avoid that too. There's no particular benefit to reading that material at that specific spot.--ArchieVist (talk) 13:32, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Spoiler template I got the links to hide (even the redlinks), that was an oversite on my part. Trying to hide the tooltips though has proven to be quite difficult. I'm not going to expend any more effort on the tooltip problem for the time being. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 05:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: welcome Hi there, Thank you very much for the welcome, and the tips on using reference tags. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the chapter for that particular edit. I'll go back and have a second look later on. --<-------SARCASM (talk) 11:17, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :yes, please, that would be good. Unfortunately, we keep finding bits of information added in the past which are not totally accurate. At least, with references added, any user can go back to the source and reassure themselves as to the validity of a statement. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:23, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Have done, it was a different book entirely :P --<-------SARCASM (talk) 12:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: DCT To the best of my knowledge, I edit before you did, but I can't be sure. Will check. --<-------SARCASM (talk) 12:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Noticed, was going to re-add it, but noticed you already had. Thanks :) --<-------SARCASM (talk) 12:42, October 29, 2015 (UTC) *Darth Vader breathing* --<-------SARCASM (talk) 20:30, October 29, 2015 (UTC) House of Chains, for sure. Will check what chapter, and add it in. And I don't really think of Coltaine's death as a spoiler since....well... I read that book 6 months ago :P --<-------SARCASM (talk) 20:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Sulerem of Mengal Hello Egwene, I have just created a page on Sulerem of Mengal , an author whose works appear in OST. I was wondering how to properly link the quotes from his book "Histories of Genabackis". As I work through OST chapter summaries, I will type down excerpts from this book. Should I simply refer the page on Histories of Genabackis to these pages or should I create a dedicated page for the book itself containing the quotes on that page itself, a la Gothos' folly? Thanks, Toctheyounger (talk) 11:33, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Dramatis Personae Would it not have been easier to set up that EDP setup page as a sub-page of DCT (e.g. MW:DC Tent/EDP setup) as this will surely only be a temporary page. Something to think about for the future. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:59, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Double redirect Come on Egwene you should be able to figure that one out. I'll give you a day. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:59, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Jhagra Til Egwene, it looks like Jhagra Til can be deleted in favor of Jaghra Til. The second spelling looks to be correct based on the book preview I can see on Amazon US. Is it different in your copy?--ArchieVist (talk) 16:26, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :Both spellings appear in the books, but the Jaghra Til appears more often and in the glossary. I'd say make Jhagra Til a redirect and put a trivia note in. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 12:10, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh, just saw this comment over here. I set it up the other way. Should I flip it back?--ArchieVist (talk) 15:57, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Various Ah, that explains it. Well take your time, the wiki isn't going anywhere without you. I have some different ideas on what to do with the Expanded DPs, but I will wait until you get fully back with us (also I'm not ready yet!). The EDPs didn't cause problems. Reading your advent calender code requests made me suck my breath in! Remember I am just self taught, everything new I do takes a long time. That said I will try my best to work something out, but I cannot promise anything. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 12:01, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ) Silchas Ruin I removed the portion under "History" and put it under the "In Midnight Tides" section as it was pretty spoilery, and I also removed the History header as there was nothing to go under it. This caused some minor changes in alignment in a picture and the table of contents. I don't think there's anything wrong, but would appreciate if you could take a look Re: Sorry about that. Will fix it ASAP. -- DarkWolf 12:10, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Fist K'ess Hello Egwene, I will get back to you on the Italicization of the extended DP page. I don't think I can do it, though I did make sure I italicized the new characters on the DP page. If you can do it, please go ahead. I noticed the changes that you made on Fist K'ess' page. While it is good to see some extra information there, the sequence of events doesn't exactly match the way I understood them. I believe Aragan and Dreshen arrived just before the battle (alone, without soldiers) while the Ten thousand soldiers under the command of Fist K'ess had been arrayed to take on the Seguleh. It was from this ten thousand that they suffered 40% casualties. Either way, I will leave it to your discretion to revise the changes you made, or not. Either is fine. Toctheyounger (talk) 18:47, November 5, 2015 (UTC) I know about that mistake I made. My contention was about the veracity of this Paragraph: "K'ess and his troops made a stand in a narrow valley mouth and were charged by roughly four hundred Seguleh who, despite their far lower numbers, incapacitated about forty percent of the Malazans within a short space of time. At that point, Ambassador Aragan arrived with reinforcements bringing the total number of Malazan infantry to roughly ten thousand troops. They regrouped behind a shield wall further up the valley. " My point being they were charged when they were ten thousand. Aragan and Dreshen were travelling alone, and arrived without any troops, just the Rhivi, who bought them some time when the Seguleh dispersed to pursue the Rhivi.The casualties were 40% of ten thousand, the numbers didn't go back up to ten thousand post-conflict. Oh,and how do access K'ess' page on the wikia? I can't seem to access his page via the search bar. His name just doesn't show up. Is it because of the apostrophe? I'm still enjoying OST, but frankly I'm a little sick of the snail like pace. I'm really too busy with other stuff and just can't get enough time to read (which is a travesty in itself). I'm thinking of a change of scenery temporarily. NoK maybe. Anyhow, Cheers Toctheyounger (talk) 06:32, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: RG spoiler Unfortunately I was editing a page, and read Trull Sengar's name, and then automatically read that he was killed by Triban Gnol's lackey (Sirryn....?). Totally my fault for using source mode. -- DarkWolf 17:05, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Majesty Hall and Seguleh Oh right, I missed cutting out 'the'. BTW all those Seguleh edits need separate links for Moranth and Moranth Munitions. I did a couple and was going to go back for the rest. Are you doing those too? Andorion new (talk) 17:08, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Alias Aliases are in the main namespace therefore they should be categorised there too, and if they are "Pseudonyms" seems most appropriate. I called the template "Alias" instead of "Pseudonyms" because you want things that are easy to recall and spell in templates, brevity is also beneficial. "Spoiler alert pages" seems just a little bit vague to me, for example it could imply that pages which have spoiler alerts on them belong in that category, which is not the case at all. And yes I have the WAM score bookmarked and I occasionally look at it. I wish it showed a historical graph though. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 11:51, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Editing edits for OST Hello, I just had a bad experience editing OST Chap 7 which I believe you edited. When you did edit the chapter, I was doing the same thing, except I was writing down the summary of events in Pale and Moon's Spawn. Ultimately there was a conflict since you had edited the page I was editing, and I lost all that work for an edit conflict. Just for future reference, I would like you to hold off all edits for incomplete pages until I am completely done with them. I appreciate you editing the pages to make them flow better (or however it makes a page better), and I'm not questioning you on that point. However, I would sincerely hope to avoid another experience, since I just frankly wasted more than 45 minutes of some precious time. Toctheyounger (talk) 13:02, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Buttons Yes, those buttons changing colour is being done erroneously, but in a pleasant way. I think I can make it permanent but it might take me a few days to get there, it's low priority. I think I can change the colours and maybe shapes of everything on the page now. Link colours and template background colours are possible candidates. Join the conversation here: Thread:8502 --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 11:27, November 13, 2015 (UTC) PS: I made this template up real quick, could be helpful: Template:WIP. DG ref for crossbow I apologize, the reference that I made was from an e-copy that I had, it was wrong. I checked the regular copy and the ref is Chapter 22, p.865 . I don't know which edition it is exactly, but its chap 22. I'll let you change the reference, I've made one mistake too many. Toctheyounger (talk) 19:58, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, and I will be back :) -- DarkWolf 20:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Advent calender User:Jade Raven/advent I've put together a proof-of-concept advent calender, let me know your thoughts. The helm images are placeholders, I don't have anything to put there yet. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:10, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hall of Fame I only check the Malazan Empire forums every few weeks so I just saw your award. Congratulations, it was well deserved! And thanks for the very kind words. I decided to dial down my participation last month because it all got to be a bit much. I find it easy to get lost too deeply into interesting projects and it was very nice to take some time off. I'm not quite ready for a MBotF reread, but come February, I plan to buy the next ICE book and add lots of new content. Looking forward to the Advent calendar!--ArchieVist (talk) 05:01, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Advent picture names Hi Egwene, Before you upload today's picture, please see the PM stamped 11:51 am your time (I think... it's stamped 6:51 here.) aimzzz (talk) 12:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Calendar problem Please see Red Alert PM aimzzz (talk) 16:56, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Disambiguation links I've gotten to the point where I mentally think "Fist (rank)" every time I see the word "Fist" in an article. The Advent Calendar has been a lot of fun!--ArchieVist (talk) 17:36, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Blood and Bone Hi Egwene, Phew, finished at last! >I can't see those headings mentioned on the main page in my edition either. Probably best to ignore them where chapter summaries are >concerned and delete from main page if you do an overall summary there. Thanks. That was my thought too, but I didn't want to remove them without permission. >For the chapter summaries - if you take a look at some of the Orb Sceptre Throne ones, it will give you an idea about epigraph codes, section >headers, categories etc. I've added the chapter headings, but not the others I'm afraid. I'll leave them to you or others if you feel they're important. You'll see that Chapter 14 ends with: the Thaumaturg ritual that controls the Visitor draws on the light of Thyrllan to create the pillar of power. Please edit or remove it if you feel it's the wrong place for guesses, or if you have any better idea of what Esslemont intended. DavidGH (talk) 23:42, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Osserc and Temper Hello Egwene, Hope you're doing well. I noticed the latest edit you made in Temper's page, and it doesn't add up at all. There is no mention of Temper challenging Osseric in OST, Chapter 10 (That's the ref you gave), at least in my copy. Or perhaps my copy is missing that particular part. Would you mind paraphrasing the exact part where the incident is mentioned? Yours Malazanaically, Toctheyounger (talk) 14:26, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty certain this was actually in Blood and Bone/Chapter 10, so I've changed it.--ArchieVist (talk) 16:54, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Happy Christmas everyone!!! I am hoping that you are all checking the Recent Changes page and thus will see this message! Happy Christmas from me to all of you :) If you don't celebrate the season as such - well, hope you will still have lots of yummy food and tons of chocolate! Lots of love and good wishes to you All and many, many thanks for being such a great team! Egwene :Merry Christmas and happy holidays from the States. Here's to a very productive new year!--ArchieVist (talk) 15:18, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :Bah, Humbug...Merry Christmas and all that. It was nice to see a message from ICE on the home page, though. Toctheyounger (talk) 17:33, December 25, 2015 (UTC) My secret fantasy (not so secret now) is that SE and ICE might come to rely on our Wiki as a research tool when they write new books in the Malazan world. That would be amazing. Who knows... if we keep at it with the referencing and filling in of gaps... who knows... they just might... :) :Haha, yes me too. Although I suspect SE is not one to let the facts get in the way telling a good story, ICE might use it. Merry Christmas everyone. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 21:32, December 25, 2015 (UTC) First Throne page Hello Egwene, I tried to include some information on the First Throne from HoC revealed by Onrack. Once I was done, I noticed that the House of Chains section is now completely messed up. I don't quite know what happened and I have no idea how to rectify it. I believe an admin can roll back edits (I edited the page twice before I realized something was wrong), so I would suggest copying the current article first to perhaps notepad (or whatever you use) and getting back the original article, then adding the edits I made. Also, if you can figure out what happened over there, I would be grateful if you informed me, so that I can avoid such mistakes in the future. Yours Malazanaically, Toctheyounger (talk) 09:24, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Edit: The same thing happened with the Nameless Ones page, Midnight Tides section. No idea what is going on here.Toctheyounger (talk) 09:28, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Toc, the two entries have been fixed per your request. Let me know if you still see any issues.--ArchieVist (talk) 17:56, December 28, 2015 (UTC) House of Chains, Chap 2 Hello Egwene, Just wanted to drop in and say what a stellar job you're doing on the wikia...oh wait, that was your line. All kidding aside (even though you are doing a great job and we appreciate it :) ), I wanted to ask about the formatting on HoC Chap 2. The epigraph really looks like it is a poem when it is actually two paragraphs. It looks to me like you wanted to copy the format as is from the book, which means the tags where it goes to the next line. If that's the case, then for example, a break should come after the line "There are hints, if one scans the ground with a clear and sharp eye, that this ancient Jaghut war, which" and then a tag. Also, are you sure you want to keep it in that format, because it really looks like a poem. I ask specifically because I want to conform to a common epigraph style since I have plans to start summarizing DG (and HoC, if I have the time) chapters over the next month and I'll be creating a lot of new chapter pages. Yours Malazanaically, Toctheyounger (talk) 13:49, December 30, 2015 (UTC)